board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Babe Brawl
Babe Brawl (also written as "BABE BRAWL") is a contest by Vlado which was born shortly after the introduction of polls to the GameFAQs message boards. It's similar to the Winning Streak contests, except the competitors are women. Every day, there's a match between the title holder and the challenger. Each of the two contestants on any given day gets three pictures (one face, two body shots). The contest is AWESOME for the board because, since once a chick loses, she can no longer be in, it exposes users to new chicks. Nominations The nomination system for Babe Brawl is interesting in that it's unlike any other nomination system seen thus far on the board. One nomination is enough to get a babe into the backlog, however, it's very important WHO nominated her. Depending on the number of pending nominations that person has, she's placed onto the list in a corresponding position. Thus, the more babes you have nominated that haven't been done yet, the further back your nomination will go. Stuffing Babe Brawl has been subject to vote stuffing multiple times. While Vlado allowed for easy stuffing for both sides initially, he decided to switch to a stricter policy after numerous complaints that came from the contest's most dedicated followers. Currently, voting trends are carefully examined and matches can be redone, or votes can be subtracted by Vlado when there's good enough suspicion of stuffing. In line with the policy switch, babes that have lost to stuffing in the past may be re-nominated, with a penalty of 1 nomination batch. Vlado keeps all the topics of the contest, so he can easily check if a girl has lost to stuffing or not. Results Here are all the results of Babe Brawl since its conception, with the latest one on top. You can use this list to check if a babe you want to nominate has been in already. Laura Baduria d. Nadia Bjorlin Nadia Bjorlin d. Alyssa Miller Alyssa Miller d. Jillian Murray Alyssa Miller d. Brie Bella Alyssa Miller d. Paige Moss Alyssa Miller d. Jessica Biel Jessica Biel d. Aly Michalka Jessica Biel d. Nikki Bella Jessica Biel d. Robia LaMorte Jessica Biel d. Klodi Monsoon Klodi Monsoon d. Angel Parker Klodi Monsoon d. Cica Zhou Wei Tong Cica Zhou Wei Tong d. Emily DiDonato Cica Zhou Wei Tong d. Adrianne Curry Cica Zhou Wei Tong d. Eva Longoria Cica Zhou Wei Tong d. Viva Bianca Cica Zhou Wei Tong d. Sarah Shahi Cica Zhou Wei Tong d. Inés Sainz Cica Zhou Wei Tong d. Ashley Ann Vickers Ashley Ann Vickers d. Sarah Hyland Ashley Ann Vickers d. Nina Agdal Nina Agdal d. Emma Watson Emma Watson d. Julia Lee Emma Watson d. Amazon Eve Emma Watson d. Sofia Vergara Sofia Vergara d. Gal Gadot Sofia Vergara d. Elisabeth Rohm Sofia Vergara d. Winona Ryder Sofia Vergara d. Rosamund Pike Sofia Vergara d. Amy Acker Sofia Vergara d. Danielle Moinet Sofia Vergara d. Emma Caulfield Emma Caulfield d. Emanuela Postacchini Emanuela Postacchini d. Sara Jean Underwood Sara Jean Underwood d. Stephanie Rice Sara Jean Underwood d. Tsubasa Amami Sara Jean Underwood d. Melissa Soria Sara Jean Underwood d. Amanda Knox Sara Jean Underwood d. Claudia Romani Sara Jean Underwood d. Tehmeena Afzal Sara Jean Underwood d. Mercedes McNab Sara Jean Underwood d. Rhiannon Fish Sara Jean Underwood d. Alexandra Kimiko Clark Alexandra Kimiko Clark d. Shakira Alexandra Kimiko Clark d. Becki Newton Alexandra Kimiko Clark d. Nicci Pisarri Nicci Pisarri d. Hayley Atwell Nicci Pisarri d. Rachel McAdams Nicci Pisarri d. Malena Morgan Nicci Pisarri d. Nathalie Emmanuel Nicci Pisarri d. Katsia Damankova Nicci Pisarri d. Grey DeLisle Nicci Pisarri d. Taylor Vixen Taylor Vixen d. Michelle Rodriguez Taylor Vixen d. Denise Richards Taylor Vixen d. Tanit Phoenix Taylor Vixen d. Lacey von Erich Taylor Vixen d. Allison Williams Allison Williams d. Tanya Robinson Tanya Robinson d. Alyssa Milano Alyssa Milano d. Jewel Staite Alyssa Milano d. Gemma Arterton Gemma Arterton d. Monica Bellucci Gemma Arterton d. Jessica Alba Jessica Alba d. AJ Lee Jessica Alba d. Milana Vayntrub Jessica Alba d. Lauren Cohan Jessica Alba d. Nicola Charles Jessica Alba d. Ivanka Trump Jessica Alba d. Michelle Trachtenberg Jessica Alba d. Jessica-Jane Clement Jessica Alba d. Tara Strong Jessica Alba d. Sasha Jackson Sasha Jackson d. Genesis Rodriguez Genesis Rodriguez d. Shelley Hennig Genesis Rodriguez d. Lucy Pinder Genesis Rodriguez d. Alex Morgan Alex Morgan d. Emily Deschanel Alex Morgan d. Ivana Milicevic Alex Morgan d. Sarah Michelle Gellar Sarah Michelle Gellar d. Kat Dennings Sarah Michelle Gellar d. Christina Hendricks Christina Hendricks d. Mary-Kate Olsen Christina Hendricks d. Jennifer Lawrence Jennifer Lawrence d. Holly Peers Jennifer Lawrence d. Kara Monaco Jennifer Lawrence d. Felicia Day Jennifer Lawrence d. Maggie Grace Jennifer Lawrence d. Nicky Whelan Nicky Whelan d. Aubrey Plaza Nicky Whelan d. Stana Katic Stana Katic d. Francoise Boufhal Francoise Boufhal d. Jade Raymond Francoise Boufhal d. Zuleyka Rivera Francoise Boufhal d. Vica Kerekes Vica Kerekes d. Alexis Knapp Alexis Knapp d. Jesikah Maximus Alexis Knapp d. Katherine Webb Katherine Webb d. Cheryl Cole Katherine Webb d. Rachel Weisz Rachel Weisz d. Kate Mara Rachel Weisz d. Oona Chaplin Rachel Weisz d. Lucy Pinder Lucy Pinder d. Madison Rayne Lucy Pinder d. Denyse Tontz Lucy Pinder d. Melissa Baker Lucy Pinder d. Ashley Olsen Lucy Pinder d. Nemo Valkyrja Nemo Valkyrja d. Tanit Phoenix Nemo Valkyrja d. Concetta Kirschner Nemo Valkyrja d. Jenna-Louise Coleman Nemo Valkyrja d. Alina K. Nemo Valkyrja d. Eva Mendes Eva Mendes d. Jessica Chastain Eva Mendes d. Minka Kelly Minka Kelly d. Vijessna Ferkic Minka Kelly d. Chelsea Meissner Minka Kelly d. Maria Ozawa Maria Ozawa d. Emma Kuziara Emma Kuziara d. Chelsie Hightower Emma Kuziara d. Karen Gillan Karen Gillan d. Ariana Grande Karen Gillan d. Megyn Price Karen Gillan d. Kaitlin Doubleday Kaitlin Doubleday d. Lyndsy Fonseca Lyndsy Fonseca d. Alyson Hannigan Lyndsy Fonseca d. Malin Akerman Lyndsy Fonseca d. September Carrino Lyndsy Fonseca d. Kerry Washington Lyndsy Fonseca d. Nina Dobrev Nina Dobrev d. Keeley Hazell Nina Dobrev d. Anita Sarkeesian Nina Dobrev d. Galadriel Stineman Nina Dobrev d. Monika Lee Nina Dobrev d. Melissa Theuriau Nina Dobrev d. Hilary Duff Nina Dobrev d. Alizée Jacotey Nina Dobrev d. Ashley Greene Nina Dobrev d. Amanda Kimmel Nina Dobrev d. Robyn Alexandra Nina Dobrev d. Abbey Clancy Nina Dobrev d. Rachel Stevens Nina Dobrev d. Sarah Shahi Nina Dobrev d. Amy Lee Nina Dobrev d. Layla El Layla El d. Lacey Chabert Lacey Chabert d. Hayley Williams Lacey Chabert d. Lucy Hale Lacey Chabert d. Olivia Munn Lacey Chabert d. Louise Cliffe Louise Cliffe d. Kelly Andrews Louise Cliffe d. Jessica Nigri Jessica Nigri d. Penelope Cruz Jessica Nigri d. Bridget Regan Jessica Nigri d. Alexandra Daddario Jessica Nigri d. Emmanuelle Chriqui Jessica Nigri d. Katia Winter Jessica Nigri d. Hope Solo Jessica Nigri d. Callie Caliente Jessica Nigri d. Brooke Burke Jessica Nigri d. Bar Refaeli Bar Refaeli d. Olivia Wilde Bar Refaeli d. Emmy Rossum Bar Refaeli d. Elizabeth Gillies Bar Refaeli d. Britney Haynes Britney Haynes d. Stacey Dash Britney Haynes d. Francia Raisa Britney Haynes d. Chrissie Chau Britney Haynes d. Hayden Panettiere Hayden Panettiere d. Allison Stokke Allison Stokke d. Kelly Carlson Allison Stokke d. Michelle Jenneke Allison Stokke d. Tessa Fowler Allison Stokke d. Torrie Wilson Allison Stokke d. Kate Beckinsale Allison Stokke d. Isla Fisher Allison Stokke d. Arianny Celeste Arianny Celeste d. Michelle Branch Arianny Celeste d. Kate Upton Kate Upton d. Charisma Carpenter Charisma Carpenter d. Cali Marie Milton Charisma Carpenter d. Kaley Cuoco Charisma Carpenter d. Summer Glau Charisma Carpenter d. Elisha Cuthbert Elisha Cuthbert d. Katy Perry Elisha Cuthbert d. Nonami Takizawa Elisha Cuthbert d. Rosie Jones Elisha Cuthbert d. Melanie Iglesias Melanie Iglesias d. Brittney Palmer Brittney Palmer d. Kelly Brook Kelly Brook d. Avril Lavigne Kelly Brook d. Anna Kendrick Kelly Brook d. Miranda Kerr Kelly Brook d. Evangeline Lilly Kelly Brook d. Mariana Davalos Kelly Brook d. Dayana Mendoza Kelly Brook d. Beyonce Kelly Brook d. Alyson Court Kelly Brook d. Candice Swanepoel Kelly Brook d. Natalie Portman Kelly Brook d. Amber Heard Amber Heard d. Alessandra Ambrosio Amber Heard d. Mila Kunis Mila Kunis d. Emilia Clarke Mila Kunis d. Eliza Dushku Mila Kunis d. Nicki Minaj Mila Kunis d. Emma Watson Emma Watson d. Diane Kruger Diane Kruger d. Jennifer Love Hewitt Jennifer Love Hewitt d. Katrina Bowden Jennifer Love Hewitt d. Alison Brie Alison Brie d. Emily Blunt Alison Brie d. Catherine Bell Alison Brie d. Danica McKellar Alison Brie d. Emma O'Neil Alison Brie d. Leah Dizon Alison Brie d. Scarlett Johansson Scarlett Johansson d. Samara Weaving Scarlett Johansson d. Kate Booth Scarlett Johansson d. Camila Davalos Scarlett Johansson d. Gemma Atkinson Scarlett Johansson d. Yvonne Strahovski Yvonne Strahovski d. Stacy Keibler Stacy Keibler d. Misa Campo